marveluniverserpfandomcom-20200215-history
Carter Adams
Carter Adams Andrealphus Member of the Omega Gang (This Character Belongs to KittyInASheepsClothes) Appearance I have black hair, down to my middle back. It's the same color as my wings, and kept straight. My black hair matches my cold blue eyes, like the wind, changing to grey or silver like a storm sometimes. I have a slim build and am around 5'1". Short, yeah. I wear black ripped jeans with chains, and black leather jackets, with slits in the back for my wings to come through. I wear a skull ring, and a snake ring, along with a spiked collar to hide my scar. My wings are huge and black, with beautiful feathers which are soft to touch. I go around bear foot as i fly more than walk. Personality I'm described as a cold person. A manipulative person. A person who does not care for anyone but themselves. And I guess that is true. I would not care if you died, if the world died, unless they had some special place in my heart, which you don't of course. I often play with peoples words, twisting them and being cruel for fun. I'm a cold person, a bitch, but what can I say? I am me, I am Carter Adams, I am Andrealphus. Most of my past haunts me and I use violence when people bring it up. I'm a person with depression issues, anger issues, heaps of issues. This is your first, last and only warning. |- | Other |- | |} History History You want to know my past? Let's start from the beginning then. My parents were shocked when I was born. Why? Because i was born with wings. Little black wings. Unfortunately for me, my parents were scared and took my black wings as a sign of evil. They called me a "devil child" and yes, my parents tried to kill me. However, I was saved by my aunt. You see, my parents tried to slit my throat and yes, the knife penetrated. But it did not go deep, the wound, and my aunt rushed me to hospital. The wound has left a deep scar, which i wear my spiked collar over top for. After that, my aunt adopted me from my parents. My aunt was a mutant, she had minor empathy, you see. My parents were sent to jail for attempted murder. She took me to her little house in Hawaii, where we lived happily for a few years. I was a happy child, you see. Life was hard, but I was happy. No one knew about my little black wings, as we learned i could merge them with my body, the only trace being a tattoo of them on my back. When I turned ten years old, my aunt was murdered in a break in. I had came home from school to see her body, lying bloody on the floor. I called the cops and everything went by, blank. It turned out my aunt had a friend, who lived at Xaviers School for the Gifted. The cops sent me to her, she was a mutant just like my aunt. I found her a great guardian, but she died a few months later of a gunshot. I lost my only friend I guess... It sucked for me at Xaviers School for the Gifted, which was really a school for mutants. I was teased as my powers developed and i sometimes turned into a bird in maths. They said I was uncontrollable and weak, as using my air manipulation power took energy out of me. When I turned the lucky fifteen years old, I ran away. I was tired of the teasing, of all the hurtful insults. I ran far from the school, well flied really. I had an address of a old friend who had also been teased, and had joined the Omega Gang. I was unsure about it, but I met up with her. She convinced me to join, a choice i will never regret. Here in the Omega Gang, I fit in. I am not the weak loser, I am shown respect for my powers. My name is Carter Adams, Andrealphus, and I am a member of the Omega Gang. Powers Powers * Carter has wings and can fly with them. * Her feathers can cut through most materials. * Her wings can merge into her back, leaving only a tattoo of them on her back. * She has lighter bones, longer durability, un-natural speed, strength ect along with heightened senses. * At will, her wings and feathers become extremely strong, enabling her to wrap them around her to make an shield. It's a highly resilient shielld, capable of sustaining vast amounts of force * She can speak, control and turn into birds. * She can turn others into a bird but only for a half of a day, and it tires her extremely. * She can manipulate the element, Air, to will. Galler Gallery WIP Other Other WIP Category:KittyInASheepsClothes